


okay buddy alright my guy

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, sarcasm sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here ya go my man</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay buddy alright my guy

**Author's Note:**

> sweet gentle commenter minmom pointed out that in the seven deadly sins i used the simile "hotter than bullshit in texas". they correctly stated that haikyuu characters are japanese. how would they know how hot bullshit in texas is? i am here to apologize for using such colloquialisms and to make it right. this fic is my testament to the statement: "haikyuu characters are japanese"

あの日は暑くて、明るかったです。日向翔陽は帰っていました。そして、影山飛雄に会いました。

日向さんは笑顔しました。「おぉい、影山くん！」

影山飛雄は日向さんが好きじゃなかったです。影山さんは渋りました。本当に逃亡がありませんか。

したくなかったても、顧みりました。日向さんはまだ笑顔しました。

「一緒に歩かない？」日向さんは影山さんをつつきました。影山さんは死にたかったです。

「いや、えっと。。。店寄って行かなきゃ。すまん。」

「えぇ。。。」日向さんは疑うの顔をしていました。「家に来たくないか？」

これは難しいです。もちょっとつまらない。みんなは元気ですか。僕はたくさん期末試験がありますよ。そして、明日は会話テーブルに行かなければいけません。会話テーブルは楽しいけど、ちょっと大変です。ほかの学生は日本語が下手ですよ。まぁ、大丈夫でしょう。最後の会話テーブルですから。

作文を入れます。。。

今日はアルバイトをした。アイスクリームの店で働いている。今日、部長と働いていた。部長にアイスクリームのケーキを作らされた。部長は「写真でケーキのようなケーキを作りなさい」と言っていた。とても難しかったんだ。アイスクリームのケーキを作るのがあまり上手じゃないから。そして、部長に「これからアイスクリームのケーキを作りたくないですよ」と言おうと思っている。

今日はとっても楽しかった！友達とコンサートに行った。バンドに待っている間に、バンドの商品を売っていた。友達が僕にティーシャツを買ってくれた。嬉しかった！そして、バンドは僕の一番好きな歌を歌った！コンサートはとてもよかったけど、疲れさせたんだ。帰っている間に、友達が僕に寝させてくれた。とてもいい友達だね。

今日は恋人とあそんだ。恋人が二人いる。一人の恋人はカットちゃん。カットちゃんとデートに行った。公園で会った。カットちゃんはすごく可愛かったよ！それから、一時間さんぽしたから、のどが乾いた。私は二つみずを買った。でも、パトリックさんは来たから、もう一つみずを買った。それから、みんなでえいがに行った。えいがは面白くて、こわかった。カットちゃんはつまらなかったと言った。パトリックさんはすごくこわかったと言った。あー、どちらも恋人はかわいいよ！そして、カットちゃんの家に行って、午後六時半に晩御飯を食べた。それから、宿題をした。カットちゃんのへやにいた。そのへやは小さくて、きれいだった。宿題はむずかしくなかったよ。でも、ちょっとたいへんだった。九時半にパトリックさんと出た。カットちゃんは「寂しいよ」と言った。パトリックさんいっしょに私のうちにきましたが、とっさに出た。たのしかったよ！

今日は病気になった。学校を休んでいた。たくさん寝たり、猫と遊んだりした。友達は僕に会いに来てくれた。眠いから、今日の日記はちょっと短い。だけど、明日もっと書く。

作文終わります。

八月に、日本に行きます。知っていましたか。留学する予定です。大阪で大学に行きます。楽しみに！色々な所に行きたいんです。たくさん神社やお寺を見たいです。みんなはきれいな所が知っていますか。教えて下さいね！

僕は眠いです。。。寝たい。。。

僕の日本語はちょっと悪いけど、がんばっています。

じゃあ、みんな期末試験でがんばってください！


End file.
